Scoped Assault Rifle
Complete tier 6 in the 3rd trial in the summer camp 2 event) |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 35 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon / Assault Rifle ||currency = Cash}} The Scoped Assault Rifle '''is the eighth weapon available for purchase, unlocked at level 9, costing and has a 35-round clip. It has decent damage and agility like its counterpart, the Assault Rifle, but has increased range, Accuracy and firing rate due to its magnifying scope which means it is good for killing at long range (especially for acquiring easy headshots). Strategy The '''Scoped Assault Rifle's increased range and Accuracy allows kills and even headshots to be made at a longer range. However, although its damage is decent, once fired from afar, your opponent will seek cover, making this weapon less effective in serving its purpose. Nevertheless, it is still effective at killing opponents in single mode or multiplayer. Players can also use the rifle's scope to kill enemies at safe distance and to counter-attack enemies wielding long range weapons such as the Sniper Rifle. Overall, it is a good and cheap weapon to have in your arsenal. When fighting, try to side strafe alot. Also, don't go Close Quarters with this weapon, due to the fact that it's outclassed by Shotguns Skin A limited time, event-exclusive skin for the Scoped Assault Rifle can be obtained as a tier prize in the Summer Camp event (which is currently inactive). In order to get the skin, you must finish top 3 in the winner team in 2 multiplayer matches in Team Vs mode during the event. The skin, when received, textures the Scoped Assault Rifle in blue, green and yellow, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Another interesting fact is that you also get the Scoped Assault Rifle for free if you didn't purchase this weapon in the shop. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Scoped Assault Rifle. This means that it is used for cosmetic purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an event. Analysis Advantages *The Scoped Assault Rifle has infinite range. *Due to having infinite range, its damage stays the same no matter how far you are. *Decently-sized clip (35 rounds). *Some-what accurate. Disadvantages *Since it requires some time to kill targets, enemies from a far distance can easily hide for safety. *The scope shakes when firing, reducing accuracy. *Because it is a machine gun, your bullets at long range may not hit your target. Video Trivia *The Scoped Assault Rifle appears to be a cartoonish Galil Ace 52 or an Ak74M. *It has a red digital crosshair. *It has a desert-type camouflage which explains the rifle is being used in the sandy areas of the Middle East. *The Winter Ghost Rifle is very similar to the Scoped Assault Rifle except it has 5 less bullets in the clip and (very) slightly higher power per bullets. *This is the most effective cash weapon for starters as it reduces the enemy's health so fast that its fire rate cannot be rivaled by some automatic weapons. * This weapon shoots 9 rounds per second. **Compared to the Winter Ghost Rifle, this weapon has a faster RoF. Despite the fast sound effect, the Winter Ghost Rifle shoots only 8 bullets per second. * The Scoped Assault Rifle needs 2 shots to explode Exploding Barrels * Most people use this weapon along with Revolver because it is worth its price. Gallery Weapon1.jpg|The old Scoped Assault Rifle texture in the shop. ScopedSassault Rifle2.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-25-13-02-06.png IMG 0550.PNG|Scoped assault rifle scope Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons